Talk:Isobu
Episode 111 in the preview of shippuden episode 111, it shows tobi and deidara attacking the three-tails-- (talk) 19:19, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :And the point is? Jacce | Talk 19:30, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Main image For reason that are beyond me, the anime depiction of the Three-Tails is quite different from the manga depiction. Seriously, it's the exact same scene. They could have literally traced the manga... I therefore propose using the manga image as the main image in the article. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 17:56, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :I dunno..i kinda like the anime image...If it was upto me, i'd replace the manga image as soon as the anime comes out, cause of better graphic's, resolution, color, etc...AlienGamer | Talk 18:39, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::I'm surprised ShounenSuki, to think you'd take up this stance. Regardless, the anime pictures are preferred over the manga. (We've been waiting for a clear picture of the three-tailed beast since the arc started. No fog or anything). The manga picture remains on the page because the coloration is so different.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 18:03, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :::I was under the impression that the anime images were preferred over the manga images because the anima is in colour and often the manga is of a very low quality. Neither applies to the Three-Tails' manga image. Also, I am mostly suggesting this because the anime version looks so very different. the manga shows us the Three-Tails as Kishimoto intended it and not a version that looks like the Three-Tails' retarded fat brother...--ShounenSuki (talk | ) 18:22, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :O.o..some1 doesn't approve of the anime..but still ecrything the anime does is with permission frm Kishimoto. He has the right to say yes or no, to watevr they produce. These are the basic terms given to a film company by an author. So, since its produced, i'd think it was approved...But still...i'd prefer an anime pic to a manga pic anyday...it has better clarity, resolutions, color, etc...evn though the 3 tails manga pic is good, the anime pic is better..yes the coloring mite be different, but a vast majority watches the anime more than read the manga, or watches and reads the manga...Only a small minority only reads the manga, so i'd say, that the anime pic caters to a larger audience..but then again, this is only my opinion..AlienGamer | Talk 18:39, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::To correct, a large amount of people read the manga. We'd be out of a job (lol) if that weren't the case. Anywho, I prefer the anime picture, out of consistency. When the anime reaches that point, then that picture is used. Hasn't failed us yet.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 18:44, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :::@TheUltimate3: You know how much I love consistency, but I'd take accuracy over constancy any day. Again, if the differences weren't so big, I wouldn't even think of replacing the anime image. :::@AlienGamer: As far as I know, Kishimoto has absolutely nothing to do with the anime. And although the anime usually has better quality, the problem simply isn't quality here. Just compare the to images, there are major differences between the two Three-Tailses that go beyond simple colours. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 18:59, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :Well, you do have a point....I have no objections to switchin the manga image as the main 1, and placin the anime image somewhere in the article..AlienGamer | Talk 19:02, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::I still say use the anime picture. So as always, report to Dantman and let the boss decide.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 19:38, 4 June 2009 (UTC) I really don't see how the anime depiction is a huge leap from the manga depiction. The underside of the tails are armored, the anime was able to draw the eye smaller, other than that... it looks the same to me. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Jun 4, 2009 @ 20:31 (UTC) :Are you serious? Maybe it's just me, but in the manga: :* The edge of the plate is rounded :* The undersides of the tails are red :* The spikes on the tails' ends are longer and more slender :* The fangs of the lower jaw are longer :* The spikes around the head are more irregular :* The spikes on the crown of the head are far smaller :* The eye is larger :* The body is less round :* The shell is less flat :* The spikes on the shell are more asymmetrical :* The spikes on the shell are spikier and more slender :* The jaw is less crooked :Also, in the anime picture it seems as if the Three-Tails has four tails. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:00, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::Tails can curl perhaps?--TheUltimate3 (talk) 22:05, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :::The extra tail is just the middle one coming back down from the top of the screen. The majority of those notes are likely medium differences, anime and manga are not produced the same. Especially things like rounding. Then there's also perspective. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Jun 4, 2009 @ 23:10 (UTC) ::::I know the "fourth" tail is simply the end of the middle tail, but it still looks like a fourth tail, which an be confusing. At least the manga image shows the whole tails. And in my opinion, the differences I named are big enough to warrant an image change. Funny thing is, it almost seems as if the anime makers made the Three-Tails fatter on purpose. In the anime, the sides of the shell of the three-Tails is round, while in the manga the sides of the shell are very clearly concave... It seems as if the anime makers wanted to make the Three-Tails more cartoonish. ::::Well, I stated my opinion. If I can't convince you people, I'll let it rest. I'll be bugged by it each time I visit this article, though >< --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 23:23, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Random note here, but they have done this plenty of times with other parts in the anime. When Naruto first ever goes into the first-tail state, it is a clear-cloak, instead of the bubbles you can clearly see in the manga. The demon fox, where in the anime actually looks like a fox during the Naruto/Sasuke fight, in the manga it just looks like an evil, demonic face with strange evil eyes. The fox that Gamabunta and Naruto turn into only has one tail, where as in the anime it is the nine-tailed fox. The anime has always changed the details a bit. --Juubi no Ryuu (talk) 18:05, 20 July 2009 (UTC) I just opened this page, and noticed the fourth tail looking thing, so I decided to look at the talk page, and I have to say, I think we should change the anime for the manga pic. Just my opinion.Papayaking (talk) 00:37, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Is it really not possible to find an anime screenshot of the beast without the end of the third tail looking like a fourth tail? ~Hakinu (talk | ) 00:40, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :Titans help us. It's gonna look like a fourth tail because people refuse to except that tails have the ability to curve. There is nothing, nothing wrong with the picture we have now.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 00:55, 3 August 2009 (UTC) No, I'm just saying it might be confusing to people who are new here, and then they're going to come here and complain until someone points out THEY CAN CURVE, then another new person will come and the cycle will continue...Papayaking (talk) 01:16, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :: Titans won't save you, sorry :\ Anyway, all I'm saying is that the image is misguiding for people who doesn't know it's curving. I didn't. ~Hakinu (talk | ) 01:18, 3 August 2009 (UTC) three tailed jinchuriki So Yagura is the three tailed' jinchuriki in manga, and yukimaru is the three tailed' jinchuriki in anime?¿ -- (talk) 22:33, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :I'm not an expert on the anime, but I do believe that Yūkimaru wasn't a jinchūriki at all. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:36, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Yūkimaru was never said to be a host, he could just control the beast. Jacce | Talk 04:33, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Water i am confused, in the abilities section it says that the 3-tails has an affinity to water, but it does not have the water icon on the page and i also don't remember that being mentioned. (talk) 21:27, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Portal to Another Dimension At Bottom of Lake (anime) When Guren and Yūkimaru get sucked under water after Guren's attempt with her Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Hexagonal Pillars fails, (i think episode 99), Guren makes a mention of "That's the dimension where the Three-Tails appeared! If we're swallowed by it....". Can somebody explain this, please? --Sageofsixpaths (talk) 02:38, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Affilation Isn't Kiri his affilation?-- (talk) 20:44, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Akatsuki Base when ever madara go to talk or whatever there is a giant skeleton there could this be the turtles remains? :facepalm* The turtle is sealed inside the Gedo Mazo. Omnibender - Talk - 21:59, April 5, 2010 (UTC) ahhhh your right there made of chakra hahaha sorry Four tails? What the... In the image it has 4 tails! -- Lidor 02:13, August 11, 2010 (UTC) The two parts in the middle are the same tail, it goes up and down, like an upsidedown U, but the turn is offscreen. Omnibender - Talk - 02:14, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Ah, OK Thanx -- Lidor 02:50, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Reading of 亀 kanji? Isn't it "kame" reather then "game"? :It is, except in certain combinations with other kanji. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 12:16, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 571 In chapter #571. It's been noticed the Three-tails used a technique that roll around itself to make a destructive attack, it somehow looks like Chōji's Spiked Human Bullet Tank. Can we add it as a technique in the infobox? Shakhmoot (talk) 16:17, January 25, 2012 (UTC) I wouldn't say it's using that jutsu, it was simply rolling around.--''Deva '' 16:22, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Alright, but I think it adds a credit for the Three-Tails' character that it can roll around so easily unlike the other Tailed Beasts, right? So can we add it at least as an unique trait? Shakhmoot (talk) 16:30, January 25, 2012 (UTC) :It's not exactly unique for turtles to you know... roll but that much is exaggerated for lack of a better word but still not a "unique trait".--Cerez365™ 16:35, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Name you got the name wrong, it's isopu not isobu :Not what our translator says. Omnibender - Talk - 18:29, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Spinning Technique Hello? I am a Wiki Contributor, I just noticed that you already talked about the fact that if the spinning movement the three-tails used in chapter 571 is a Jutsu or not, I just wanted to tell you that it can actually BE a Jutsu, I am a fan of Naruto since years ago, I never miss one chapter of both Manga or Anime, and I know enough to even be in the Wiki if I want, I am just giving you my opinion, but I am just saying, that it could be cool if you post his spinning tachnique like a Tailed Beast Taijutsu :). Besides, the spanish version of this Wiki has it, why dont you?-- :Heller Wiki Contributor. There was a jutsu page created for it but it was deleted, you can check here to see why. Basically it's just a turtle rolling. If Kishimoto decides to make it a technique that's fine, but for now it just seems like rolling. Also, please remember to sign your posts using four tildes (~~~~) or the signature button--22:16, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Colored manga appearance There's always a difference between manga and anime, and since the Three Tails has a coloured page in the manga (its debut), should we put it in his Appearance?--Spcmn (talk) 20:20, July 21, 2012 (UTC) :what difference is that? ----Cerez365™ (talk) 20:22, July 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Minor details like the internal portion of the tails and the body structure. The eyes as well.--Spcmn (talk) 20:27, July 21, 2012 (UTC) 3 known jinchūriki trivia I think it's worth nothing in the trivia section of this page that Isobu and Kurama both have had three known jinchūriki. And perhaps also that where Kurama had 2 females and one male jinchūriki, it was the opposite with Isobu who had one female and two males as his container.--Reliops (talk) 10:21, May 8, 2013 (UTC)Reliops :You were taught how to count, weren't you? :) Where do you see 3, only Yagura and Rin were its known jinchuuriki, unless I'm missing something--Elveonora (talk) 10:26, May 8, 2013 (UTC) ::Whoops, mixed the Isobu up with the Seiken. My bad. No need to be a dick about it though.--Reliops (talk) 11:03, May 8, 2013 (UTC)Reliops :::Saiken would still be 2 though.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:05, May 8, 2013 (UTC) I mistakenly counted Utakata as Isobu's jinchūriki.--Reliops (talk) 11:11, May 8, 2013 (UTC)Reliops :It's okay to be a pussy about it, no worries--Elveonora (talk) 11:15, May 8, 2013 (UTC) ::Watch it. Omnibender - Talk - 01:49, May 9, 2013 (UTC) :::My bad. @Reliops, it's okay to make mistakes but if you can't see it stated anywhere that it had 3 hosts, then it must have had only 2 with Rin included. But even if it were true, I don't think such a trivia is necessary, it has no relevance if they were male or female thus isn't of high significance enough to be noted. For the other bit, you complained about and called me a di** so I sarcastically answered by calling you an opposite of that. It wasn't meant to invoke anything, I just found it funny. So my apologies if you felt offended, yes it was stupid of me to respond in such a manner and I'm going to change it a little bit right away. So in the end, it might be sight problems instead, nothing with math.--Elveonora (talk) 11:13, May 9, 2013 (UTC) fools how do we know yagura wasn't isobu's jinchuriki before rin?, how do we know it wasn't extracted from yagura and then sealed into rin?, then revived wherever it was when deidara went after it?--Caseather (talk) 21:13, May 8, 2013 (UTC) :Because Isobu was Yagura's Biju when Obito controlled him. Rin died before Obito took control of Yagura, and you could forgive yourself the "fools"--Elveonora (talk) 21:15, May 8, 2013 (UTC) ::True, Obito's manipulation of Yagura proves that the man was alive long after Rin died. -- (talk) 14:07, May 9, 2013 (UTC) :::as much as i hate speculating, technically we don't know that last part, for one we don't even know how old yagura lived to be(beyond being an adult)and we certainly don't know that he was even mizukage at the time of the third shinobi world war or even that he was alive during it, although he most likely was because otherwise he'd be younger than kakashi, which is technically possible but still. --Caseather (talk) 22:35, May 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::Obito can control jinchuuriki, I doubt he could hold him under genjutsu without Yagura having a tailed beast inside, not to mention it more than certainly happened after Rin got killed since Obito turned "evil" after that point and he was recuperating before that.--Elveonora (talk) 11:10, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Sanbi is sealed in Rin, Rin dies, Sanbi dies and respawns later, is sealed in Yagura, Yagura dies, Sanbi dies and respawns again and is captured by Akatsuki. It can only be this way, since Obito controlled Yagura after Rin's death. We don't know if Yagura was Mizukage at the time of Rin's death, but that doesn't matter. Seelentau 愛議 12:19, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Sanbi is in Yagura under the control of the real Madara who reveal's himself to Kisame and adds him to the Mist ninja who no the truth and yet are still loyal to him. Obito is saved by Madara meanwhile in the ongoing 3rd war Ao kills a Hyuga and gets the Byakugan which allows him to break the genjutsu on Yagura who then either kills himself in shame at being controlled or is killed from having the sanbi extracted the by the Madara loyal mist shinobi who then under Madara's orders capture Rin and seal the sanbi in her as a way of breaking Obito and making him loyal to Madara's cause. Because how else do you explain the Mist choosing to obduct the one shinobi that is the most important to Obito where it turns him evil for Madara to use? (talk) 19:20, May 18, 2013 (UTC)Ushio (talk) 19:20, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Two flaws in your plan, when Tobi revealed himself to Kisame later, Kisame referred to him as "Mizukage-Sama" referencing that he recognised Obito as the person he collaborated with, not Madara. Secondly, Madara couldn't leave his cavern because he needed to be connected to that statue to live. -- (talk) 20:10, May 18, 2013 (UTC) i thought he called obito "moto mizukage-sama"--Caseather (talk) 23:08, May 18, 2013 (UTC) He did. That correction came in the volume release. Omnibender - Talk - 01:04, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Real Madara was half-dead by the time he and Obito met, there's no way it was him who has met Kisame since that person appeared to have had dark hair still and walked straight. Not to mention there wouldn't have been any reason to obscure the face if it weren't Obito back then.--Elveonora (talk) 10:26, May 19, 2013 (UTC) That's a flaw in the plot, logically if he host dies so does the bijuu inside, correct? Rin (child/time of death) = Obito (child/already met Madara/just before awakening the MS with Kakashi) Rin now dies, Isobu dies, end of Isobu, reanimation needed. Years later, Akatsuki already formed, Deidara and 'Tobi' are now sent to capture a dead bijuu. Plot hole. Yuki (talk) 11:51, November 9, 2013 (UTC) :The tailed beast revives after its jinchūriki death, so how could that be a plot hole?--JOA20 (talk) 13:50, November 9, 2013 (UTC) ::The tailed beasts cannot be killed permanently. Their hosts die, they respawm later.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 14:29, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Yagura and Rin Wouldn't it make more sense if Rin was the second Jinchuriki? Then it would explain how Isobu got loose without a Jinchuriki. Cloudtheavenger (talk) 06:34, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Do you even read the manga? Obito controlled Yagura as the Mizuakge as an adult, after Rin's death. He obviously couldn't have had Isobu and then extracted and still be running around as a Mizukage.--RexGodwin (talk) 07:08, January 17, 2014 (UTC) The fact I know Rin is a Jinchuriki should prove I did but you can't expect me to remember every little detail in a manga that has ran over 600 chapters.Cloudtheavenger (talk) 03:47, January 21, 2014 (UTC) While not something as central to the plot as Itachi being secretly good, this isn't a little detail. Knowing who Teumi and Ayame are without looking it up or knowing how many official missions so and so completed is a detail. Rin being Isobu's host caused quite a commotion when it was revealed, because it flipped around everything everyone thought they knew about when Kirigakure became known as bloody mist, people thought Yagura was already the host when that happened. Omnibender - Talk - 14:39, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Water release in canon ? On chapter 317 Tobi saying that Isobu has water release. Fleaky (talk) 18:59, May 3, 2014 (UTC) :That's just Tobi saying it's an aquatic creature. If it said Isobu had Suiton, we'd have listed it ages ago. Omnibender - Talk - 19:48, May 3, 2014 (UTC)